Happy Father's Day
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Just some Father's Day drabble. Cross, Tiedoll and Bookman have apprentices who celebrate Father's Day. How will this turn out?


**A/N:** just some Father's Day drabble.... don't knock Tiedoll and knitting!!! and i'm NOT sure if i spell Daisya's name right.... so tell me!!

**DISCLAIMER:** i do NOT own D. Gray-Man, Hoshino-sensei does!

* * *

Happy Father's Day

"I LOVE FATHER'S DAY!!" Tiedoll cheered, walking around town with his team. "I remember the day each of you were assigned to me! And I knitted each of you something!!"

"I'm still wearing it!" Daisya said happily with a smile, touching his hat fondly.

"I outgrew the sweater… sorry," Marie said, with a ^^; face.

"And what about you, Yu?" Tiedoll said, looking at his favorite 'son' with admiration.

"Che," Kanda scoffed, not looking at Tiedoll.

"Come to think of it, _Yu_, I don't think I ever saw you wear it!" Daisya sneered. He then turned to Tiedoll and said, "See, 'Dad', Yu here doesn't like what you made him! In fact, I thought I saw it sliced up in his room!"

"What were you doing in my room?!!?" Kanda snapped, hand on Mugen.

"Nothing! I was just passing by and the door was open!!" Daisya said, pulling out Charity Bell.

"You wanna settle this once and for all?" Kanda sneered, ready to kill something.

"Now, now, boys, don't fight in front of your father!" Tiedoll said with a laugh.

"You are _NOT_ my father!" Kanda screamed before talking off in a different direction.

"Yu, come back!" Tiedoll cried, even though he knew the Japanese couldn't hear him.

"Awe, don't worry about him, 'Dad'," Daisya said, patting Tiedoll on the back. "Just give him some time to cool off! He'll be fine!"

"Alright…" Tiedoll said wearily before continuing off with what was left of his team.

~*~

"Stupid old man…" Kanda said, kicking a stone as he walked.

"Hey, he's kinda cute…" Kanda heard a few passing girls say. He knew they were talking about him.

"Why don't you go talk to him!" a second girl said to the first.

"Yeah, you seem to like him!" third girl said. "I dare ya!"

"No!" the first said.

Kanda sighed. This was getting annoying. He blocked the girls out and continued to walk towards an open field a small ways out of the town. It was a hill, but not so steep that it was impossible to walk up. And the town wasn't a city, it was a very country place. So there were plenty of open fields with flower beds and what not.

Kanda passed a small park, but not like a play park. It wasn't filled with playgrounds and jungle gyms, it was like a meditation garden. Kanda decided to slip into there instead, especially since neither his teammates, his general, or the girls following him, would be able to find him in there.

He walked along one of the paths, feeling slightly more at ease. He passed several bushes of flowers and stopped to just enjoy the peace of the whole scene. That is, of course, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see one of the girls from before, supposedly the first girl who spoke. She had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes and had a very pretty face. She seemed very shy and didn't look Kanda in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked in his very unsociable way. He really didn't need a fan girl right now. Hoshino gave him enough of those as it was.

"Um…" the girl began in a very small voice. She thrust a folded peace of paper into his hands and said quickly, "Please call me!" before running back to her friends.

Kanda stood there a little too stunned for a minute. He opened the piece of paper and it said on the inside in a very neat script,

Ayashi Kastura 469-7780 Please call me!

Kanda groaned inwardly. This was, what, the tenth note in the past two days? He wasn't really keeping count. He saw the girl still watching him. His parents taught him better the to do what he WANTED to do. To he folded the note again and put it in his back pocket, turned, and walked away.

"Ah, there you are, Yu!" Tiedoll said, having saw the whole exchange. He walked up to Kanda and put an arm around his shoulder and said, "I knew you didn't have it in you to turn down a pretty girl!"

"Shut up, you stupid old man!" Kanda sneered, taking the arm off.

"Oh, but Yu!" Tiedoll said, stars in his eyes, "I can't help but be happy that my son is growing up! My, you certainly have grown! I remember it like it was only yesterday that I got you as an apprentice! You've all gotten so big! And now the youngest is smooth with the ladies! I can't be—"

Tiedoll was cut off when Kanda hit him in the head.

"Never say that again, old man!" Kanda said throw gritted teeth. "One more word and you will have to face my bla—"

Kanda was cut off when Charity Bell hit him in the head.

"Shut up, BaKanda!" Daisya said angrily, the soccer ball in his hands.

"I really wish I never taught you that word…" Kanda said with a sigh as he pulled out Mugen.

"Actually, Allen told me that one!" Daisya said, ready to strike again.

"MOYASHI?!!?" Kanda screamed, silently fuming.

"What's wrong, BaKanda?" Daisya said before narrowly avoiding Mugen.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kanda screamed.

Kanda chasing Daisya around the park. Marie was following them and trying to get them to stop.

~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Father's Day, and what a day it was, too! They boys were just perfect little angels, that is, except for Yu, but he's always the exception._

_If our team was a family, then this is how it would be laid out:_

_I, of course, would be the loving father._

_Marie would be the eldest son and the most level-headed._

_Daisya would be the middle child who would always torment the youngest but would idealize the eldest._

_And Yu. My Yu, would be the youngest, the one always tormented by the middle child, the most sort tempered, and the most violent. He would be the rebellious one, but also the lady's man._

_My, we're already like a family!_

_Father's Day is the best!_

_--Tiedoll_

* * *

"Why… me?" Allen said, his eyes swirls.

"Why did you wake me up so early, stupid apprentice?" Cross asked gruffly, pulling out a cigaret.

"It's Father's Day!" Allen said with a pout. "And it's NOT early, it's one o'clock!"

"That's early for me!" Cross snapped as he dressed.

"Well, I wanted to wish you a Happy Father's Day, alright?!?" Allen said before he ran out of the room.

"Happy…. Father's Day…?" Cross asked in shock, knowing that Allen had already left.

~*~

Memo 1652

_Date: 6-21-09_

_Why in the world did Allen wish ME a happy Father's Day? I'm not the kids father… well, I AM his guardian… kind of… but that doesn't mean that I warranted THAT!! For Christ's sake!!_

_--Cross_

* * *

"HEY, PANDA!" Lavi screamed, swiftly getting kicked in the head.

"Don't call me that," Bookman said curtly before white fluff clouded his vision. "Lavi! What the…?"

"Happy Father's Day, Panda!" Lavi said with a smile, pulling the fluff out of Bookman's face so that he could see what it was. It was a white, fluffy, bunny.

"What is this?!?!" Bookman asked, very shocked and surprised.

"It's a Father's day present, Panda!" Lavi said. "I mean, you MAY be my grandpa, but you're still my only father figure!"

Panda—BOOKMAN—didn't know what to do.

~*~

Date: Sunday, June 22, 2009

_Lavi had gotten me a Father's day gift. It was… unexpected, to say the least._

_The rest of the day was, uneventful, except for Lavi babying me all day…_

_--Bookman_

* * *

"But Lenalee!!" Komui cried, his eyes tearing up.

"NO, Brother!" Lenalee snapped, turning away from her brother, "I REFUSE to treat you like a father today when you're _not_ my father!!"

~*~

_Dear diary,_

_WHY DID LEANLEE REJECT ME?!!?!? I can't take it!!! WHY is she doing this to me?!?!! All I asked her for was to wish me a Happy Father's Day since I've acted as her father figure since she was little! WHY?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!_

_--Komui_

_

* * *

_writing the journal entries for the Generals and Komui was FUN!!!! Panda was NOT!!!!! Tiedoll's was the most fun i think, he's so expressive!!!

i KNOW that the whole thing with Tiedoll and them was the longest, that's only because i had the idea for JUST them, but decided that i should do a few more after i wrote the journal entry for Tiedoll! it was fun doing this! hope you like it!! it was basically drabble....

R&R like usual!!!!


End file.
